staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal: Spitter Taigo
"Son of the reformer, I, Spitter Taigo will bring lasting peace to Natogyttia and the Greater Kalreini" -Spitter Taigo Spitter Taigo is a Natogytt Psion Praetorian son of Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo , he helped the allies during the Time Travel arc (which he failed) and he also helped the Allied forces during the "Homeland Crisis " Early Life Son of the Reformer Spitter Taigo was taken care of by his uncle Yuni Taigo for political reasons and was relatively unknown to the public until the Carsannian Terrorist Activity of 2500 Carssanian Terrorist Activity The Carsannian Terrorist known as "Alpha Cyclonas" and his Terrorist faction "Car Ska Duri'n" attempted to bomb the City of Horat for the 2496 USR Troop landing near the Star Relicant "Holy" site Accel (Where the Arc-Beleren were defeated by them) on planet Carsa. Alpha Cyclonas' plan was ruined by Spitter Taigo who just happened to stroll passed the Terrorist hideout en route to the PMFT Tournament, Taigo informed the Horat Peace Keeping force and Cyclonas was arrested. The Terrorist Returns in 2505 USR,SKN, SAU and Chairo Durblum learned of Car Ska Duri'n and their disgruntled former 5 star general of the Star Relic empire: Alpha Cyclonas but in 2507 when Cyclonas and his ilk bomb the Statue of Shie Kaludar (Shirier's Confederate hero of the 5200'sBC) and 2508 when he attacked the capitol of Horat City, as well as In 2509 when He attempts to hijack a New Tygotan Airliner was foiled when one of his fellow insurgents was killed Spitter Taigo When Durblum learned of this he called out ot his fellow Sapphirians to do the same as Taigo. A year later Leo Taigo, Spitter Taigo and Durblum were aboard the Shrine Station orbital for it's tenth aniversary, Cyclonas attempted to take over the space station but was captured by spitter who chased him for over an hour, Cyclonas was arested and put in prison for 124 years (he served 1 and escaped) The First Sector War Spitter Taigo was called upon by Gerard Tygore and Noemi Cerda to assist them, Taigo refused and was later called upon by Kaiser Matt Tygore to use this potential alliance to his advantage, Taigo abliged and fed information to the two rebels in order to convince them that he was on the level, thoug hthe Kaiser was a bit annoyed with Spitter for revealing a bit too much to them, even so, the two rebels wholeheartedly believed Spitter was on their side. During the Second Invasion of Borales the Terran rebels attacked the SkyTiger III while Gerard left for Capricon to secure an alliance, Spitter Taigo and Matt Tygore unvieled their scheme and decimated the rebel forces, nearly knocking out Cerda for the rest of the war only being saved by her own quick thinking. Spitter Taigo's information was crucial in defeating the Allied forces on Capricon and securing the second to last Star Beacon. Homeland Crisis Spitter Taigo and Kaiser StratosTygo had forged a friendship during the year after the Sector wars, they and their forces arrived to Adairis to take out Loreko at Krussia Province. They were successful, after the conflict Spitter Taigo returned to Kalrein to imprison the Chaos Praetorians. The Last Attack in 2550 the Second Shrine Station was comandeered by the Terrorists. A month afterward (january of 2551) a massive battle to retake the station begins after cyclonas uses the superlaser to kill 8 million horat city civilians, during this time Chairo Durblum was old and dying but helped Spitter Taigo exact revenge by dueling cyclone and impaling him with a Viser Blade, Spitter Taigo then chased a weakened Cyclonas onto the surface of Shrine where Cyclonas murdered Taigo's Friends, Verde and San Bairsin, Strai Taigo as well as Bentli Wulv, Spitter in a climatic battle eventually disarmed (literally) and brutally killed Cyclonas ending his reign of terror once and for all. Escape from Shrine After the Allied forces were defeated upon their return to the Sapphirian sector During the Oya Invasion.. Spitter Taigo and his remaining forces returned to Shrine as Matt Tygore retreated to Kandlios . Spitter Taigo upon returning to Shrine found destruction and chaos all across the world fighting through occupying Oya forces, Taigo and his forces stumbled upon the Shrinen Star Beacon , Taigo remembered that with the right frequency, he could alter the beacon to teleport Natogytts to Borelus , after rescuing millions of Shrinen civilians they made the trek to the star beacon (fighting Oya forces along the way) the massive group of Shrinen people arrived on Borelus, However Oya forces were entering Borelus as well, though he damned himself for what he had to do, Spitter Taigo and Blune Bairsen destroyed the Star beacon, while it prevented Oya forces from entering Borelus, it left many millions stranded on Shrine. Category:Natogytt Characters